


Sex Ed

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, Nurse Zayn, Older Zayn, Student Niall, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Zayn, Underage Sex, Younger Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes to his school nurse to ask just how exactly do two boys fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

It was awkward for sure, you surrounded by your classmates all giggling about what is on the screen from the projector and the teacher-actually he was the nurse-telling the class of young teenagers the wondrous world of sex and anatomy. Up on the white board was a detailed diagram of the penis, Niall blushed so hard seeing it come up onto the screen, he looked over and saw his friend Louis raise an eyebrow and lean over to him, the room darkened except for the glow left from the projector, “Well damn, I didn’t know they could get that big.”

Niall only nodded and bit his lip, neither did he apparently. The penis on the wall was of course massive since it was projected to be eight foot across and all, Niall’s cheeks flushed with heat as their school nurse, Mr. Malik, was going on about the functions of the penis and what it was meant to do.

“Now, when the tissue is engorged with blood after the man is aroused, it’s inserted into the vagina. Upon ejaculation the semen or sperm, however you’d like to call it, comes out through here,” he pointed and dragged his finger along the line of the urethra, “and in most cases will impregnate the woman. Any questions?”

His warm hazel eyes scanned the crowd of students, Niall felt the piercing gaze land on him for a brief second and his cheeks warmed even more. Mr. Malik was, for lack of a better term, fucking gorgeous and everyone had a crush on him. He was just pretty wasn’t he? Nice long lean build with tattoos and heavenly black hair that today he wore down, his thick rimmed glasses framing his face. Niall noticed that the girls weren’t paying attention to the screen as Mr. Malik asked again if they had any questions, he also noticed his best of friends Louis looking at him much the same.

Like meat.

Niall knew about sex, who didn’t their age really? But he wasn’t quite sure about the sex he wanted to have because you see, Niall didn’t like the soft curves of girls and their bouncy hair or budding bosoms. No, he liked the flat stomachs of his footie mates and their manly aromas and hair that began sprouting in funny places. Niall knew the term “gay”, he had looked it up online and sequentially stumbled onto porn. The first time he saw the guy take it in his bum he was shocked and quickly shut it off, too embarrassed to watch anymore.

But then that scene kept replaying in his head over and over and then something funny happened to him, his dick got hard. He knew puberty was happening and he was lengthening quite fast, not only his dick but his body too. He was sprouting like a weed and his hair grew faster and he kept re-dying it to keep up his luscious blond locks now, his feet grew larger and voice got deeper that would tumble out behind his braces clad teeth.

“None of you have questions?” Mr. Malik asked again and Niall ducked his eyes down but not before he saw the school nurse give him a small grin, obviously noticing his embarrassment. His pink tinted skin darkened because he loved Mr. Malik, not like loved him loved him, but he had a crush on him alright. He was cool, suave, actually pretty nerdy if his random comic book art in his office were any indication and just a really nice guy.

Louis’ hand shot up and he leaned over to Niall and whispered, “Check this shit.”

“Ah yes, Louis, what’s your question?”

The mischievous twinkle in his blue irises lit up and Niall rolled his own eyes because Louis was…well he was just Louis.

“Okay, I get the whole cock to twat thing.” The class gasped but he continued, “Could you maybe discuss how gays have it? I think I’ve got the basic gist of it but if you wouldn’t mind.” He smiled and Mr. Malik’s face nearly fell off his skull. The class of students began to giggle but not before Mr. Payne-their actual teacher-stood up quickly.

“Louis! That is highly inappropriate!” he turned to Mr. Malik, “Zayn I’m so sorry about that.”

He waved him off, “It’s fine, well Louis that I’m not allowed to discuss. Just teach you the basics of boys and girls parts and what happens when they get together.”

Louis shrugged, “Shame.”

And the lesson went on as usual. Niall knew how it worked for sure and he knows Louis’ did too, they had watched some porn together over at Louis’ house the one day and touched each other. Nothing too raunchy, just pressed each other’s erections through their pants until his mum came home and they quickly abandoned their sexual conquest with games of FIFA and cans of soda.

There were a few more random questions, Mr. Payne had given the one girl Eleanor detention because she made a blatant pass at Mr. Malik-Zayn his teacher had called him-and soon enough the lights were turned on and he took the projector out of the room as the class bid him farewell.

Niall had questions alright but he wasn’t about to “come out” in front of his entire class and let the school know that yeah, Niall was gay for sure, well at least he figured he was. Thinking about Louis hard under his hand-he felt very thick by the way-had him spouting yet another boner in class, they seemed to happen quite often nowadays. He decided that after school he’d talk to the nurse and maybe see if he could help with Niall’s sexuality crisis and maybe even talk to him about his feelings for a cheeky boy with a large bum and caramel colored hair.

XXXX

He tentatively knocked on the door to the office with the frosted glass and “Mr. Malik-Nurse” in large black letters and heard a muffled “Come in!” Upon opening the door he was met with the familiar sight of the comic book art upon the walls that Mr. Malik had placed to give his small nurse’s office his own personal touch and to keep the kids at ease and so it didn’t look so intimidating; the stark white of the walls and shiny linoleum floor with pungent smell of cleaner.

“Uh Mr. Malik?” His voice cracked a bit-that happened more often too-his usual squeakiness had begun to deepen and mellow with his Irish accent now sounding more like his older brother’s.

He looked up from his file on the desk with the pen end being chewed on, his face donned a bright smile, “Ah Niall, good to see you. Are you alright?” He stood up with concern in his eyes because the last time he’d come in he had fallen and ate dirt, his arm was shredded and Mr. Malik had to pick asphalt from his skin. He had to be alert at all times really since he was the nurse and he had kids in and out of his office with fevers, bloody noses and asthma attacks daily.

“Uh yeah I’m fine.” He shrugged because Niall was nervous as all hell and he felt like his unease came off him in waves.

“You’re not hurt?” Mr. Malik’s warm eyes squinted slightly and raked up and down his body, he was nearing his height and only a few inches shorter than his twenty one year old counterpart.

“No, no I’m not hurt. I was um, I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you about something?” He asked quietly with his big blue eyes glancing up and down from Mr. Malik’s brown and gold to the floor and his scuffed shoes in the school uniform.

“Oh uh, sure thing. Is everything okay? Are you sure you’d rather not talk to the counselor, I’m sure he’s still here.” He beckoned the young boy inside and Niall closed the door behind him with a soft click, the fluorescent lights above had him seeing a quick flash of mahogany in the black hair atop the nurse’s head.

“No, Mr. Styles is great and all but I’d rather talk to you if you wouldn’t mind.”

Mr. Styles was great to talk to and Niall had done so before but he felt more comfortable with Mr. Malik, also didn’t help he was easy on the eyes too.

“Well alright then,” he smiled wide, Niall saw a little bit of pride or honor in his eyes maybe, “have a seat. So what can I do for you?”

Niall took a seat across from the desk as Mr. Malik folded his hands on top of the desk and waited patiently. He wasn’t sure how to start this and even though the brown eyes staring at him softly were comforting, he had never actually spoken to anyone about this, not even Louis and that was his best friend.

“Well uh, s’about what you showed us earlier.”

“Was there something you didn’t understand? I get that you probably wouldn’t want to ask in front of everyone, kids can be quite mean about things pertaining to sex and the like.”

“No I get the whole…sex thing. It’s just well what Louis had asked earlier-“

He heard a huffed giggle and Mr. Malik grinned but waved his hand for Niall to continue.

“Well I just wanted to know what um, gay sex was like. Like I’ve seen it done a couple times and uh, how does that feel good? Ya know, up the bum?”

He saw Mr. Malik’s face turn into something of concentration with his eyebrows furrowed and lip caught between his teeth. Niall wondered what it tasted like, probably sweet if he was to guess.

“Niall are you sure you wouldn’t want to talk to Mr. Styles about this? I’m not really qualified to talk to you guys about these sort of things…”

“Mr. Malik, I’m gay.” He blurted out. He was shocked at his declaration but for some reason it felt really good to finally say it out loud. This time to someone else instead of whispering into his pillows at night after he had thought of Louis’ mouth on his cock or where his pale hands could roam tan skin.

“Well uh.” Mr. Malik stopped dumbfounded.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done that before, told someone. But there’s more to it, I think I might really like Louis and we’ve watched guys, ya know, do it and I don’t want to be bad at it with him and stuff, if we do stuff. But like how do you do it?”

Mr. Malik was taken aback for sure at this normally mild mannered young boy saying it out so fast and he was quite proud of him actually, manning up and admitting what he was feeling. He was also taken aback that this boy was asking him how the sex worked and he was growing hard in his now too tight jeans. It sucked being around these kids that he watched grow into adults and some of them were well fit, Niall included.

He was pale but creamy, his body was thin yet had the light definition that Zayn actually preferred, he was no kid toucher but sometimes it was rather difficult not to think of doing it when these kids were growing into men. He bit his lip in thought and wondered if this would be pushing it too far, he could lose his job, his reputation and go to jail.

He wouldn’t make it a day in prison, he knew he was pretty and he wouldn’t be met with too nice of people especially after they found out what he did. But here was Niall, all pink cheeked and blue eyes and lip bitten chapped asking him how to have sex. Specifically sex with another bloke. He couldn’t resist.

“Niall, would you uh, like me to show you?”

Niall’s eyes widened and he made a quick decision because he of course fancied Mr. Malik but he-if he could get him anyway-didn’t want to do this with Louis and not know what to do. He nodded quickly and watched as the school nurse stood from his chair and the boy gulped seeing the large bulge in the black jeans, Zayn walked behind him and locked the door.

“Come over here and try to be as quiet as possible alright. Now take off your clothes and lay on the bed.” He pointed over to where the one green pleather bed-table thing was. Niall simply nodded and did as he was told, he heard a small sound from behind him as his shirt lay on the edge of the bed and his pants were halfway down his thighs, bum exposed.

He turned to see Mr. Malik with his hand rubbing on his groin and a look of pure want in his eyes.

“Go on, let me get something.” Mr. Malik turned around and into his bag as Niall finally undressed with his uniform now piled onto his shoes on the floor, hr laid on the bed then rolled his head to the side and saw Mr. Malik had unbuttoned his shirt and Niall whimpered seeing his lean muscular form, the tattoos that decorated his hips and clavicles were stark against his olive skin. He whimpered again seeing the extremely large outline of the man’s cock through his pants. In his hand was a small bottle and what Niall knew to be a condom.

“Okay…can’t believe I’m doing this…you sure you want this Niall?” He looked down but didn’t forget to run his hand down Niall’s torso and brush his thumb across his nipple, Niall’s cock began to stiffen.

“Mhmm, I’m sure.” He muttered out as his cock was quickly filled with blood and lay against his abdomen now, Mr. Malik drank the sight of this boy in. His extremely smooth skin with the faint light trail of hair from his bellybutton and down to his cock, a decent thickness and a little over six inches long, the foreskin covering his pink tip, Zayn was physically smitten.

“Okay, spread your legs a bit.”

Niall complied as Mr. Malik stood and slipped off his jeans and kicked off his shoes, Niall gulped seeing the man’s cock spring from his boxers. Olive skin like his and the tip wasn’t pink but had the hue of it, he had no foreskin like Niall did and it stood straight out at eight inches long. It was widened out nearing the head and the slit was pressed tight at the tip, Mr. Malik gripped it and pumped it a few times with a deep moan falling to the floor.

He climbed between Niall’s spread fuzzy thighs, “Okay, this is going to feel really weird at first and you tell me to stop whenever. We don’t have to do this.”

Niall nodded again and felt his mouth water at the sight of Mr. Malik’s cock now sitting in the man’s lap, his large balls like a cushion under them, he saw something clear bubble out a bit and gasped when he felt something cool touch between his crack.

Mr. Malik’s hand flew back, “Shit!”

Niall sat up quickly, “No no! Just surprised me, please keep going.” He even brought out his hand-now rather disproportionate to his body at its large size-and squeezed the nurse’s dick and got a groan from that, he began to pump the shaft because he was getting really turned on now and something like instinct was kicking in as he sat there and started to beat off a grown man’s cock, laying back a sultry whisper came through his lips that he licked quickly, “Please.”

The nurse nodded and took a deep breath as he spread Niall’s cheeks leaving them a bit slick with the lube he had already coated his fingers with and he looked to see a tiny pink rim of muscle, he groaned again because he knew this was going to be a tight squeeze. He circled the rim that quivered under his touch and watched Niall’s face scrunch up in anticipation and slipped a finger in.

Niall’s back arched off the bed as Zayn’s head fell forward at the extreme tightness and heat of this boy, his finger being held firm in the grasp of his hole, he pushed further until his pointer finger was successfully buried to the hilt. He felt Niall clamp down on him over and over, “You alright? I know this is your first time and all do you really wanna lose it to me? We can stop and-“

Niall growled out because even though it did in fact feel weird, it felt really good too, “You don’t fucking stop Zayn, I want this.” He had no idea where that came from. The cursing yeah, he was Irish after all, but the dropping of the man’s title and commanding him now.

Zayn’s eyebrows shot up at the demand and moaned at this young lithe boy now telling him what to do. He pulled out his finger then pushed back in, the slow rhythms now loosening him up with each intrusion, the steady sounds of his small gasps and whimpers making his large cock throb in excitement, he thought he might just cum right then and there knowing how much tighter it’d be with him buried inside this boy.

Niall’s cock was reddening and swelled each time Zayn pushed back in, the waves of delight coursing through his body and he realized how it felt so good now, especially when a second finger was added and his rim burned slightly from the stretch but the sensitive muscle had his nerves on fire with bliss, his thighs beginning to tremble.

“Fuck Ni.” Zayn whispered out seeing this lovely boy on his table bed and whimpering around his digits, he’d never been in someone so tight before-probably cause he’d never taken a thirteen year old boy’s virginity-but he pushed that to the back of his head while the desire in his body was building with each push into the passageway.

“So good Zayn, oh god so fucking good.” Niall let out in a babble , his mind and mouth doing things he’d never in a million years even think to say or do. His back arched off the bed again and he gasped when he felt something get pressed inside, something hard but had him seeing white. Zayn had found his prostate.

“There we go love, there we go.” Zayn cooed to him and let his other hand drag up Niall’s body and pinch his nipple getting quite the yelp from the boy, “Shhh Niall, gotta be quiet. People are still here.”

“Sorry sorry, oh god, please keep going. So good Zayn, so good…” He trailed off as Zayn crooked his fingers and continued to milk the boy’s prostate, his own lip caught between his teeth and his cock begging to go inside, feel that tightness and unforgiving heat soak into his body, the most receptive part of his body.

Zayn continued to finger open the boy, them both breaking a sweat in the air conditioned room, he pressed in and out of him at a medial pace getting him to whine more and more with each invasion, the older was going to rip his own lip off at this point. He continued to scissor him open with two fingers pressed deep as his other hand pet and caressed pale skin leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Niall felt his skin being rubbed with purpose and it felt so fucking good, his skin attuned to each touch and caress and when Zayn rubbed his nipple a third time he grabbed his hand and slid it down to his cock, the larger appendage easily wrapping around his girth-not by much because Niall was already very thick for his age-and had him wank him off.

“You’re a dirty boy Niall, I’m impressed.” Zayn whispered out with one hand wrapped around thick Irish meat and the other widening said Irish open, he felt the sticky precum leak from Niall’s tip and coat his smooth pink head, the foreskin revealing how very lovely the tip was, nice and mushroom like with a blue vein snaking its way up the shaft.

“Oh fuck Zayn, please. I need more, gimme more.” He moaned out. His shaft being worked over and his hole being opened, his now puffy rim and reddened insides were tender and he desperately needed more, needed to be taken to heaven and back and he was sure Zayn could do it. The man was circling his fingers directly on his prostate and Niall wondered how he had held out this long already, the tsunami sized waves of ecstasy in his system and Zayn’s presence all around him.

Zayn slipped his fingers out and wantingly sighed as Niall’s hole was puckering and grasping at air, removing his hand from Niall’s cock he watched the boy lazily stroke himself and saw a man’s grin on the boy’s face, his eyes half lidded and his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Fuck.” He huffed out and grinned shaking his head because even though it was this boy’s first time he sure didn’t act like it, normal skittish Niall was a bit of a minx if this first encounter was anything to go by.

He rolled the condom onto his too hot cock, the skin alight and Zayn knew he was not about to last more than three seconds once inside his much younger vessel, he knew the tension and heat would easily rip his orgasm from him and with how turned on he already was, yeah it wouldn’t last too long.

Lubing up his cock and leaning down to brace himself with one hand near Niall’s face he circled the hole, felt it resist his first couple of prods, “Relax Niall, I’ll take care of you.”

The boy did as he was told and Zayn let out a throaty growl as his cock sunk into tight flesh and amazing heat, the walls of Niall slamming down upon him as his hole widened and sinful pressure gloved his width. Niall gasped as he was filled even more, the slight pain of it was outweighed by the intense pressure against his sweet spot, he arched up as their chests rubbed against one another and his extremely pert nipples were rubbed by chiseled and tattooed olive skin.

Zayn sunk in slowly and rest atop him, his large balls twitching and minutely raising to fall back down as he bottomed out and his entire shaft was enveloped in the young boy, his willpower to not cum being tested every moment. He throbbed inside while Niall’s tunnel held him in a vacuum lock, his body shook and he looked down into Niall’s face twisted in something, “Ni-Niall, I’m not gonna last long, you’re so fucking tight.”

Blue eyes blackened with lust stared up into his, “S’okay, now fuck me.”

He groaned then pulled out feeling the walls slip around from his cock then pressed back in, he wanted to really enjoy the tightest person he’d ever invaded in his life right now. The man continued his shallow thrusts into the boy, filthy moans and high whimpers coming from chapped pink lips below him, the sweat started to trickle down his back as his thrusting increased and the metal legs of the table bed scraped across the floor.

He nearly came right then and there as Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist and hoisted his butt up at an angle and Zayn went even further in, his cock pulsing in the latex sleeve and his orgasm imminent now. He slammed into the boy harder, Niall’s pale hand wrapped around his length while sticky precum dribbled onto his barely there happy trail and his prostate that was swollen now was being rubbed by this thick tissue spreading his ass open leaving it raw and puffy.

“M’close Zayn.” Niall whined out, almost sobbed because it felt that good. The feeling of being stretched and the sweet spot inside him aching with each rub, each time Zayn slammed into him, in and out in and out just pushing him to the brink of absolution.

“Me too, fuck Ni.” He breathed out and looked down at Niall’s cock in his fist, the head was now a deep shade of red and pale skin rubbed raw and pink, the clear liquid just oozing from the slit and he couldn’t hold on anymore. This lithe blond angel under him wasn’t so angelic with a cock in him, the hole and tunnel choking his dick and milking him dry, “Fuckkkk!”

He kept his hips pressed into the boy’s small bum as his cum began to pour from his slit and fill the condom, it was sloshing around his head coating his shaft and nearly seeped out the elastic at the base with how tight Niall was inside, forcing the liquid to go near the base of his cock. He kept up his speed as Niall bit his lip and came, his cum shooting up to paint Zayn’s abs and small tattoo on his hip and coat his fist, he’d never cum that hard so far in his life.

He felt the heat of Zayn inside him as it poured from his dick, more gooey warmth increasing deep in his tunnel and while his prostate throbbed along with his shooting he could feel Zayn inside him heightening the pleasure, the now softening member inside his hole was pressing the last bits of joy against him and his sweet spot.

Soon Zayn stopped moving and his arms shook bracing above the boy, he carefully slipped out and saw Niall’s hole almost gaping, or at least much looser now and shiny with lube and tender to the touch. Niall looked at Zayn with thick white in the valley of his abs and his skin flushed much like his own, he was boneless at this point, his orgasm still riding high and his insides now desperately missing the half hard cock covered in latex.

Zayn stood on wobbly knees and pulled off the condom and was about to wipe the semen from his shaft but was beaten by Niall quickly dropping to his knees and pulling the circumcised cock into his mouth and suckling it. The extra sensitive tip already spent but now loving the rough texture of Niall’s tongue, the boy hummed around the length in his mouth and sucked him clean until Zayn was limp and dangling and not a trace of white was on him.

Zayn looked down from his previous place-his head had fallen back and he moaned with his hand in Niall’s hair as the boy sucked his cum of his cock, “Damn Niall, what was that?”

The boy winked at him, the cheeky shit, and kitten licked the tip again making Zayn recoil due to the over stimulation, “Wanted to see what it tasted like. Kinda weird but I like it.”

Soon the two were dressed and Niall had a bit of a limp and he then asked Zayn what he should do with Louis and even if the boy would be interested. Zayn had said that Louis was definitely how Niall was, or at least he liked boys to some extent and he was good at reading people and figuring them out. Zayn then of course explained that no one must find out, not even Louis-Niall would never tell him anyway since Louis had a big mouth-and that this must remain between them. Niall of course promised.

Upon unlocking the door Niall turned and quickly walked back around the desk and kissed the nurse’s cheek, “Thank you, really.”

“My pleasure.” Zayn admitted to him and against better judgment he tapped Niall’s rather sore bum in a parting gesture.

“I bet it was.” Niall winked out then giggled and left the school and didn’t even head home, he headed towards Louis’.

XXXX

The next Monday at school in walked Louis and Niall. Holding hands. There were definite stares and whispers but Niall proudly showed off his first boyfriend and his best friend, Louis was blushing the entire time. Mr. Malik noticed as the two boys walked by on their way to Mr. Payne’s room and Niall told Louis to wait and bounded over to him.

“So you were right, me and Lou are together!” He cheered proudly.

“I can see that, I’m very happy for you Niall.” He crossed his arms in his burgundy cardigan and then he was beckoned to lean down a bit as Niall whispered in his ear.

“Lou and I did what we did, it was bloody brilliant. Thanks again.” And then he was gone with his fingers firmly slotted in Louis’ hand and the shorter of the two donned a quizzical expression on his face. Niall just waved it off as Zayn turned to help a kid with a bloody nose but he didn’t miss the slight limp Louis had.

“Good lad.” He muttered under his breath gesturing his next patient into the office.


End file.
